eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Walford East (Restaurant)
Walford East is a restaurant located in the heart of Albert Square which is owned by Ian Beale and Masood Ahmed. Initially the restaurant was called Ian Beale @ Le Square, however Ian was short of money and took a loan out from Janine Butcher, who renamed it to Scarlett's on the opening after her daughter. Ian re-named it Beales and ran it until February 2016, when he sold it to Costmart to pay for Bobby Beale's boarding school tuition fees. Storylines Scarlett's In July 2013, Scarlett's employee Jean Slater remembers she has left her handbag at the restaurant. Jean, Shirley Carter and Bianca Butcher go back to the restaurant to look for her handbag. However, they are sidetracked when they find Ian's alcohol. Shirley knocks over a naked flame and cause the restaurant to catch fire. The fire is small and is put out quickly, however, due to the smoke, the restaurant's water sprinklers go off, flooding the restaurant. Beales When Jane Beale arrives back in Walford in 2014, she and Ian decide to become business partners. Jane begins planning to rebrand Scarlett's and proposes renaming the restaurant. The pair settle on 'BEALES' and the restaurant is soon renamed. A relaunch is planned to unveil the new look restaurant including a brand new interior. Walford East In 2018, when Ian Beale and Masood become business partners, they decide to use Masood's idea of a 'fusion restaurant', and Masood decides to call it Walford East, which later becomes the official name of the restaurant. In 2019, Masood leaves Walford and sells his share of the business to Max Branning. Habiba and Iqra run the restaurant day-to-day once Masood departs. Staff (Restaurant) Current Staff Old Staff Previous uses Signwriter and Screen Printer In the mid 80's the location was occupied by a signwriters. Moon and Sons Antiques Emporium "Moon and Sons" was was an antiques emporium originally ran by Eddie Moon, Anthony Moon and Tyler Moon. When Anthony got into gambling problems with Derek Branning, he was forced out of the square. Thus leading to the closure of Moon and Sons. Gallery Moon & Sons Antiques Emporium Moon & Sons Antiques Emporium.jpg|Moon & Sons Antiques Emporium Eddie's antiques emporium 2.jpg|Eddie's stock on fire (2011). Eddie's antiques emporium 3.jpg|Anthony stealing from Eddie's Antiques Emporium safe (2011). Moon & Sons Antiques Emporium.png|Moon & Sons seen behind Jake Wood during a photoshoot (2012). Le Square Le Square Staff.jpg|Le Square Staff Opening Night (2013). Le Square.jpg|Le Square (2013). Ian's Restaurant.jpg|Le Square Interior (2013). Scarlett's Scarletts.jpg|Scarlett's when Janine Butcher was co-owner. Ian's Restaurant 2.jpg| Scarlett's Interior. Beales Fire.jpg|Fire (June 2013). Beales Beales July 2014.jpg|Beales Interior (2014). Beales July 2014 2.jpg|Beales Interior (2014). Beale's Kitchen.jpg|Beale's Kitchen (2014). Beales Price List.jpg|Beales Price List (Feb 2015). BealesRestaurant2015.png|Martin & Stacey outside Beales Restaurant and night, (Feb 2015]). Beale'sRestaurant2015.png|Beales Restaurant (2015). Beales Counter Area (2015).jpg|Beales Counter Area (2015) Beales Interior Sign (2015).jpg|Beales Interior Sign (Good Food, Good Time) (2015) Beales Desk Sign (25 February 2016 Part 2).jpg|Beales Desk Sign Close Up (2016) Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016).jpg|Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016) Pride of Walford Awards 2 (27 April 2016).jpg|Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016) Pride of Walford Awards 3 (27 April 2016).jpg|Pride of Walford Awards (27 April 2016) Beales Restaurant Downstairs (27 April 2016).jpg|Beales Restaurant Downstairs (27 April 2016) Beales Restaurant Downstairs (28 April 2016).jpg|Beales Restaurant Downstairs (28 April 2016) Beales Restaurant (2 May 2016).jpg|Beales Restaurant (2 May 2016) Carmel Kazemi's 50th Birthday Beales (24 June 2016).jpg|Carmel Kazemi's 50th Birthday Beales (24 June 2016) Beales CCTV (23 August 2016).jpg|Beales CCTV (23 August 2016) Beales Gourmet Burgers (25 August 2016).jpg|Beales Gourmet Burgers (25 August 2016) Beale's Restaurant Accounts (20 October 2016).jpg|Beale's Restaurant Accounts (20 October 2016) Beale's Restaurant Accounts 2 (20 October 2016).jpg|Beale's Restaurant Accounts (20 October 2016) Walford East New Fusion Restaurant Leaflet (25 June 2018) .jpg|New Fusion Restaurant Leaflet (25 June 2018) Masood Ahmed and Ian Beale Cheque (25 June 2018).jpg|Masood Ahmed and Ian Beale Cheque (25 June 2018) Beales Restaurant (29 June 2018 - Part 1).jpg|Beales Restaurant (29 June 2018 - Part 1) Walford East grand opening.png|The reveal of the new restaurant name 'Walford East' (23 July 2018) Walford East (26 July 2018).jpg|Walford East (26 July 2018) Walford East Cake (20 August 2018).jpg|Walford East Cake (20 August 2018) Walford East Cake (21 August 2018).jpg|Walford East Cake (21 August 2018) Walford East Downstairs Bathroom (3 December 2018).jpg|Walford East Downstairs Bathroom (3 December 2018) Walford East Downstairs Bathroom 2 (3 December 2018).jpg|Walford East Downstairs Bathroom (3 December 2018) Walford_East_(19_February_2019).jpg|Walford East (19 February 2019) Walford_East_Leaflet_(25_February_2019).jpg|Walford East Leaflet (25 February 2019) Walford_East_(6_February_2020).jpg|Walford East (6 February 2020) Category:Businesses Category:Community Buildings